Seniors Will Be Seniors
by Eve6
Summary: I am a big fan of all the L/MWPP stuff... so i thought i'd contribute with this... the gang are seniors at Hogwarts... what will they do to tick off McGonagall??


SENIORS WILL BE SENIORS 

James Potter and his gang were sitting and eating breakfast one morning close to the end of their final year at Hogwarts. 

"So," James asked, "the weather report says there'll be rain next week. Should we pull it then?" 

Sirius replied, "Ahh, Jimmy-boy that would be perfect! We will be remembered forever after this one!" 

Peter and Remus agreed. 

"Oh no! Have I just heard of a new plot?" Lily asked coming into their conversation and sitting down between James and Remus, taking bacon off their plates. 

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed as Lily popped the bacon in her mouth. He then proceded to answer her question, trying not to give himself away with his grin, knowing it was probably in vain. "Why on earth would you suspect us of plotting against our fellow do-gooders?" 

"That's what I thought. What are you plotting this time?" 

"As Remus told you dear Lily," Sirius said," Plot we do not!" 

"That is lovely little rhyme and an even lovelier LIE!" 

"look, Lil, it's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over. K?" James said smiling at her. 

"Fine," said Lily backing off. "But James PLEASE do remember that you are head boy!" 

"I swear I will!" 

"All right let's get to class." 

Later in transfiguration... 

"All right class, now please turn in your essays on magical beliefs," Professor McGonagall said. 

As she came a round to collect the essays she stopped at James desk. 

"Mr. potter. What is this?" 

She motioned to a large pail of sand on his desk. 

"Well, I believe in the sand beneath my toes so... that's what I brought." he answered smiling slightly. 

"Potter, why does it seem that if someone doesn't have their homework in this class it is ALWAYS you or your friends?" 

At this Sirius and Remus both said "HEY!" while McGonagall awaited an answer. 

"Probably cause we are the only ones that don't do the homework, Professor." 

"Don't get smart with me, Potter! I have been dealing with you for seven years now; I don't know how much more I can take so you had better watch it. And besides you are the head boy! You need to set an example!" 

"Professor, I was not the one who chose to be head boy! You and Dumbledore do that. It is not my fault I was chosen. I have shown how I like to express myself throughout my whole Hogwarts career. I think it is quite unlikely for me to change that because of a little badge!" 

Sirius started laughing hysterically along with the rest of the class. Professor McGonagall just sighed and said. "Meet me in the trophy room after dinner--" 

James interrupted her by pulling his essay out of his bag. "I would really like to meet you, Professor, but I have plans." He smiled in his normal charming fashion. 

"Clear your schedule, Mr. Potter--" She said taking the paper. 

James was shocked, "I turned it in didn't I?" 

"Yes but I am sure you will have reeked havoc somewhere else by the end of the day so I am just giving you some friendly advice. Now if you will please let me continue my class?" 

"Why yes of course, Professor, teach us all the knowledge you possess!" 

McGonagall sighed once more and returned to the front of the room, telling everyone to take out their books and turn to page 325. 

After Classes... 

James and his friends sat in their common room taking about the day's events. 

"You always have to pull something, don't you Prongs?" Peter was saying. 

"Of course he does!" Sirius cried, "He doesn't want people thinking he's gone soft over this whole head boy thing! He's got a reputation to maintain! He's a legend. Like all of us... or will be anyway." Sirius grinned mischievously. 

A week later... 

Sirius awoke to the sound of rain outside and started to do a little jig around the room singing happily. 

"What the hell are you on, Padfoot?" James asked groggily. 

"Jamie my boy, we have havoc to spread. Come let us not dawdle, or dawdle not. Soon our legacy will be as good as set in stone!" 

The three other boys in the dorm realized what was going on and hopped out of bed preparing for the events of breakfast. 

AT Breakfast... 

"What's up, fellas?" Lily said as she approached the Gryffindor table. She saw the looks on their faces and knew something was definitely up. "All right what is gonna explode today on your quest for greatness?" 

Trying not to grin or laugh Sirius said,"Whatever do you mean," Sirius began trying to hide his laughter in his plate of eggs, " Little Lily our dearest?" Once he finished he couldn't hold it in and all of the marauders burst into hysterical fits of laughter and could not stop until James looked at his watch and quickly sobered. 

"Hey guys! One minute and counting!" 

In the minute that followed havoc was indeed wreaked. 

Suddenly the magical ceiling in the great hall not only showed the rain but let it through. Students yelped and ran for cover from the pouring rain. In a matter of seconds only five people were left in the dining hall, four of them not able to do anything but laugh, the other totally shocked at what had happened. 

"SO this is why you needed that opening charm so bad," Lily said starting to laugh too. Then she grabbed James and Sirius and started making a train. As people in the nice dry hall watched they saw the head boy and girl dancing through the rain. Soon others joined on and Sirius led the long line around the hall weaving in and out of tables and chairs. 

As suddenly has it had come the rain stopped. Someone had mended the ceiling. 

"I reckon we should'a made it harder to reverse, eh guys?" Remus said staring up at he ceiling. 

"Potter! Black!" McGonagall's voice broke through the commotion that everyone was making. "If only you would use your powers for good and not for immature pranks!" 

"Whatever do you mean, Professor?" asked Sirius trying to look innocent but not doing a very good job at it because he was also grinning like a devil. James was having the same problem trying to keep his straight face as the teacher approached. 

"I mean that this has the two of you written all over it! And it also means that Lupin and Pettigrew were involved!" Remus and Peter tried not to grin once more and failed. McGonagall turned to Lily who was still holding James and Sirius' hands. "Lily? Are you a part of this as well?" 

"No, professor, I just really like the rain so I decided to --" 

"Ignore your duties as Head Girl and dance around like a seven-year-old? And you, James! I thought you were going to take Head Boy seriously! What have you done to improve this institution?" 

"Look, this is just a little senior prank.. that's all!" 

"Potter! We do not have senior pranks at this school!" 

"I know!!! I was horrified when I found out! How are people supposed to leave a mark? That is why I was so thrilled about being head boy! I could finally changed one of the big things wrong with this school! And that's what I did here today! Don't you see the beauty of it? To be remembered for the first senior prank at Hogwarts!" Claps came from all sides of the room as James finished his speech. 

"And LAST senior prank! That is enough Potter. I will not let you turn this into your own personal riot! And if this is what you decided to make your Head student project, then pray tell, how was Lily not involved when you are supposed to do it together?" The professor smiled as she knew she had James in a tough position. He wouldn't win if the outcome of all this resulted in his girlfriend loosing her place as head girl. 

But James surprised her with an answer to the question that got his girlfriend out Scot free. 

"Oh but alas, Professor, there is my wrong doing! I forgot to go to Lily and ask her about this!" Just for performance he went down on his knees and took Lily's hands "Can you ever forgive me?" He said smiling more charmingly than ever. 

"I think I'll manage." Lily replied. 

"All right, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, come with me to Dumbledore. The rest of you go get cleaned up in your common rooms and then go to class. After Dumbledore's done with this lot--" she motioned to Sirius and his pals-- They will come down here and clean up this mess. The circus is over!" 

Lily watched the four boys danced along after McGonagall to the exit. As they reached the doorway, they all turned and bowed grinning broadly over the cheers and clapping which was so loud you could barely hear McGonagall's voice. "Potter, you and your flying monkeys up to Dumbledore. RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" 

Lily sighed, At least they'll be remembered she thought as she walked up to their common rooming only stopping to turn Snape green for laughing about James and his friends finally getting expelled-- which of course they didn't. 

A/N 

OK so this is my fic... J had to fix it up and make sure it wasn't crap so thanks for that, J!!!!! Anywho.. Head Boy and Girl to me are like class presidents and they need to try and change the school for the better... sorry if it's dumb! O and I know transfiguration isnt a class where people would do essays on beliefs but.. TOO DAMN BAD!!!!


End file.
